


What Punishment?

by Shadow15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Wants Loki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: For Loki's crimes against Midgard, Odin has him cursed with constant heat.  Thor tries his best to handle it on his own to keep him away from any Asgardians who would take advantage of his brother, but upon finding he alone is not enough to sate Loki's needs, he requests the help of the Avengers to keep Loki sated.





	1. Chapter 1

“What in the fucking hell… did you just  _ say _ ?” 

Thor looked on with a little bit of hurt in his expression at Clint’s words.  His eyes wandered between the Avengers, and his stiff body language showed how uncomfortable he was in this moment.  He repeated himself. “My brother has been punished for his crimes against Midgard, and he is now in need of constant sexual attention.” 

Tony kept staring at Thor in disbelief.  Finally, he spoke. “Thor… Buddy… We got no idea what you’re trying to say; whatever your brother does in his spare time is none of our concern.” 

A sheepish smile crossed Thor’s face as he rubbed the back of his head.  He looked away. “...”

Clint’s eyes widened, and he almost screamed, “If you’re asking us to fuck him,  _ forget _ it!  That guy had me under  _ mind control,  _ and you want me to  _ fuck  _ him?!” 

It was Thor’s silence that told everyone present Clint had understood the unspoken implications perfectly.  Steve stepped forward, and with his hands in front of him, he said softly, “Thor, you need to explain this properly because no one here has any idea what you want from us…” 

Thor wasted no time in explaining.  “My brother has been punished rather cruelly.  His body now greatly desires sexual contact, and if he does not get it, it is a huge toll on him mentally and physically.  I believe you Midgardians refer to it as heat…?”

“Thor, you can’t just drop this on us and ask us to fuck your brother.” Bruce tried to explain it in a way that Thor would understand, but the ever-growing confusion on the god’s face told him Thor truly wasn’t understanding what was so wrong with what he was requesting.  “The guy tried to  _ kill  _ us.  I don’t know how you do things on Asgard…  But here, we don’t just have sex with people because we’re asked to.”

It was Tony stepping forward with a mischievous smile on his face that had Bruce’s jaw dropping.  “I would. Bet he’s a good lay. Where  _ is  _ your brother, Point Break?” 

“Still in his chambers on Asgard,” Thor said slowly.  “You will help him, friend Stark?”

“Sure, pal; I’ll fuck your brother for you.” 

Natasha put her hand on Tony’s shoulder.  Her expression was almost unreadable. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?  Do you not remember what Loki did?”

“No, I do.  That guy gave me PTSD; I’m not going to forget that in a hurry,” Tony reassured.  “I’m just not in the habit of declining an offer for sex, Romanov.”

The room fell silent as everyone’s eyes flickered between Tony and Thor.  Thor moved closer to Tony. “Shall I bring my brother to you, Stark?”

“Yeah, sure.  Cool.” Tony didn’t want to seem desperate.  ...But who was he kidding? It’d been a while.  “Wanna go get him now? Just because I have to go out tonight and he’s probably in need of some attention.” 

Thor looked so happy, he was reminiscent of a child on Christmas morning.  “Thank you, friend Stark! I am afraid he needs more attention than I am capable of giving him on my own.  Your kindness is very much appreciated.” 

Tony patted his friend’s arm.  “Sure thing, buddy. I’ll be here, so whenever you come back with him…” 

Thor left so quickly, he almost fell over himself as he turned to leave.  Tony, also, spun around, facing the other Avengers. He shrugged at the judgemental looks on their faces.  “What? I’m just helping my friend out.” 

Natasha shook her head and left.  Clint chased after her. Steve stood on the spot, shuffling his weight between his feet.  His hands fumbled together before he looked down, bit his lip, and left as his cheeks reddened.  Bruce just stared at Tony, as if there was so much going through his mind, he honestly had no idea where to begin.

Tony shrugged again.  “What? If you got laid more often, you might not be so jealous.” 

Bruce felt so scandalised, all he could do was turn around and leave.  Tony, however, hummed to himself as he went to pour a drink and await Loki’s arrival.  He always had been impatient, but right now, Thor was taking so long, he was going to get a good berating when he returned with Loki.  


	2. Chapter 2

Thor didn’t take long to return, and when he did, he had Loki in tow.  On the outside, Loki appeared almost completely normal, but Tony could recognise the look in his eyes; the glint of a man who just couldn’t get enough sex.  

Thor’s hand was on Loki’s shoulder as he smiled at his friends all gathered together in the living area.  “I do hope you will all move on from what my brother did and think of him as your friend.” 

Thor - luckily - didn’t catch the murmurs around the room, whispering about how Loki was  _ not  _ their friend.  Tony, however, stood up and came to stand in front of Loki.  The grin on his face was hungry as his eyes sized up his guest.  “So. Still got those performance issues I talked about?” 

Loki sneered.  “Fuck you, Stark.” 

“That’s the plan, except  _ I’m  _ fucking  _ you _ ,” Tony replied calmly.  

Thor looked relieved, as if he’d just been told the best news of his life.  He pulled his hand away from Loki’s shoulder and stepped back to give Tony room.  “He will go with you, Stark. Do not worry about hurting him; a Midgardian could never do so.” 

“I can be as rough as I want with him?” Tony’s smirk widened in glee; oh, this was going to be  _ good _ .  

Thor nodded.  “I do believe he enjoys it rough, friend Stark.” 

Tony knew he probably looked desperate with the way he grasped onto Loki’s wrist and  _ dragged  _ him through Stark Tower, but he didn’t care; Loki was standing there, flaunting his body before him, and Tony couldn’t be blamed for pouncing on him.  

“Release me, Midgardian filth,” Loki hissed as he scratched at Tony’s hand to get it off his wrist.  

Tony only squeezed harder.  “You saying that out of disgust, or because it only turns you on more?” 

“I do not care to understand your Midgardian lingo,” Loki hissed again.  “Release me!” 

Tony took one glance at Loki from the corner of his eye before he hummed and sing-songed, “Yes;  _ definitely  _ turned on~” 

Loki grit his teeth as he used his free hand to fumble with the front of his tunic, but no matter what he did, it wasn’t enough to hide the bulge in the front of his pants.  His palms started sweating as his breathing picked up slightly, but he’d always been good at appearances, and he wouldn’t show such weakness to a pathetic  _ human _ .  

Tony had never been more thankful that his room was closest to them because he was so tempted to take Loki here and now, if he had to walk to the end of the hall, he’d probably have intruded upon someone else’s room just to fuck Loki.  

But alas, as Tony swung open the door to his bedroom so he could shove Loki in first, the latch had barely clicked closed behind him before his belt and tie had hit the ground.  

Loki was still sneering, but now that they were in privacy, it was less menacing and more lustful.  “You behave like those filthy animals you Midgardians refer to as pets.” 

“If you’re talking about dogs, then yes; I’ve been told that before.” Tony had stripped in a matter of seconds, and he stood impatiently before Loki as he tried to burn the clothing off with a hard look.  “A mutt in heat, they usually call me. Come on; get naked.” 

“Tch…” As refined as Loki tried to appear, Tony didn’t miss the way his fingers trembled with barely-restrained lust.  “Animal…” 

“I’ll fuck you like one if you make me wait any longer.” 

A shudder of desire ghosted down Loki’s spine.  He licked his lips. “Fuck me, you say…? Well, you definitely have an interesting…  _ approach  _ to such matters.” 

Tony stepped forward so he could start yanking off Loki’s clothing.  “What, you never been fucked before?” 

“My brother has different views on such matters.” Loki bent down to remove his boots.  “I doubt a puny  _ human  _ like yourself could ever make  _ me  _ feel anything worthwhile.” 

“Hmm?” Tony bit at the crevice of Loki’s neck and shoulder.  “Careful now; remember who’s the only one here willing to give you what you need.” 

Loki shuddered once more, and it was then his restraint broke.  His hands clutched desperately at Tony’s shoulders, squeezing so tightly, Tony couldn’t help but wince.  He hissed two words so seductively, Tony’s mind broke. “ _ Fuck.  Me~ _ ” 

Tony shoved Loki backwards and over to the bed.  He growled as he grabbed the god’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach.  His eyes wandered all over Loki’s body, drinking the sight in until his gaze rested on the other’s ass.  He licked his lips. “You bet that’s what I’m going to do.”

Loki’s eyes widened lustfully when he felt Tony clamber onto the bed behind him and grab his hips.  He was manhandled roughly so that he was face-down with his ass up in the air. He growled. “I am a  _ God!   _ Where is my respect?!” 

“If you’re a god, then you can take whatever I dish out to you, huh?” Tony quizzed.  “Including… Oh, I don’t know -  _ This? _ ” 

Loki yelped out at the sudden intrusion.  He turned his head to the side to glare at Tony, “You damned little -” 

“- So, do all Asgardians self-lube, or just you?” Tony ignored Loki’s verbal assault in favour of dipping his finger through the clear liquid seeping past his arousal.

“What?” Loki sneered.  “Asgardians do not -” 

“- Tastes good, whatever it is.” Tony pulled his finger from his mouth before he patted Loki’s hip in condolence.  “Whatever you tell yourself at night, buddy. But that’s  _ definitely  _ self-lubricant.” 

“You are the most insolent being I have ever had the displeasure of - O-oh!” Loki’s eyes widened at Tony’s thrust.  His fingers curled into the bed sheets so tightly, they were in danger of ripping. His anger was forgotten as he gasped out, “H- _ how _ …?!” 

Tony smirked.  He gave another thrust to shut Loki up before he gloated, “Shame the tales of my sexual prowess have yet to reach Asgard; I could have had you in my bed sooner if they had.” 

“S-shut up!” Loki hissed.  He pushed his hips back to encourage Tony to thrust again.  “J-just  _ shut up _ !” 

Tony smirked.  “Gladly.” 

Loki gasped loudly as yet another thrust forced him along the bed.  He scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip, unable to understand how a damned  _ human  _ could be making him feel this good.  It had to be Odin’s fault… It  _ had  _ to be.  

Tony bent over Loki’s back so he could pepper kisses along the god’s shoulder blades.  He nibbled and sucked, leaving pretty little marks wherever he could as he strengthened his thrusts with every re-entry.  With his lips resting against Loki’s shoulder, he smirked. “And here you doubted me~” 

Loki’s only response was a deep moan.  He slithered his hand along his chest to toy with his nipples before he dragged his fingertips down to wrap around the base of his arousal.  Tony’s thrusts were sharp, but still, he was able to match the pace as he slipped his hand up and down.

“S-shit…” Loki’s eyes were half-lidded as he tried to catch his breath, but it was hard to keep himself appearing dignified with just how on edge he was.  He hadn’t realised how desperately he’d needed this until every touch, every  _ breath  _ against his skin prickled and burned with the  _ need  _ to be touched.  “S-stark…” 

Tony chuckled.  He slowed his pace down to taunt Loki, but he himself knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  Sweat dribbled down his body as he thrust slowly now, teasingly. “What was that? You’re  _ liking  _ this?” 

A mumble left Loki’s lips, but Tony wasn’t sure it was English - probably some weird Asgardian as he didn’t understand it.  Loki let out another gasp as Tony picked up the pace yet again without warning. 

“A-a-ah…” Loki scrunched his eyes shut tight once more as his hand worked desperately along himself.  “S-stark…” 

Tony smirked.  He could feel himself nearing his limit, but he wasn’t ready to climax; not until Loki came first - and that, Loki did.  

“Ah,  _ shit _ …!” Loki let out a loud whimper as he came all over the bed sheets.  His body tensed, finally bringing Tony to his own climax as well. 

Tony gave a choked grunt as he held himself steady behind Loki, feeling his arousal pulse as he released deep inside Loki.  When he pulled away, he watched with pleasure as his seed dribbled slowly out of Loki and down the god’s thighs. 

“And you thought I wasn’t worth it,” Tony teased. 

Loki was too boneless to do anything other than grunt and mumble, “S-shut up…” 

Tony laughed.  He got off the bed and made his way directly to the adjoining bathroom.  “You gonna lay there like a useless lump all day, or you gonna join me in the shower?” 

Loki hummed.  He felt his cock twitch in interest once again before finally, he lifted his head from the pillow.  “You gonna wash my back for me, Stark?” 

“I think that can be arranged.” The playful glint in Tony’s eyes told Loki everything he needed to know; if there was at least  _ one  _ person here he could trust to take care of his needs, it was Tony - no matter how humiliating it was.  


End file.
